


Men are such babies

by captainguyliner



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Sick Character, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainguyliner/pseuds/captainguyliner
Summary: based off of two Tumblr headcanons which I'm using as prompts for this story, both are from Anastasiaheadcanons on Tumblr :)- Dimitry had a really strong immune system, and very rarely got sick. But when he did, it was amplified. He is the definition of "man flu"-Lily is such an angel and she always visits Anya and Dimitri when one of them is sick"Woah Dimitry, you'll catch your death out here, you should put on your coat" Dimitry gently kissed Anya's forehead, pulling her tightly against him "I'm fine, actually I feel pretty warm from dinner, better for me to cool off before we get home" Anya gazed into his eyes, it was that look that infuriated him, yet he loved her even more for it, she was challenging him, her eyes were asking "Are you sure? Because if you become sick, I'm not taking care of you" but he grinned back at her in response, his grin told her that his immune system never failed him. As they walked home, Anya tucked into Dimitry's side, the dashing young man would learn his lesson, and it would forever be a house rule for him to wear a coat or vest outside at all times.





	Men are such babies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, this is my second Dimya fanfic, I'm aiming for a little longer this time, it's sort of hard for me to write good short stories, as I'm used to writing novels, I'm either writing too much, or not enough, so hopefully here I can find a nice middle ground. But please enjoy man flu Dima, agitated Anya and mum friend Lily

Dimitri, now that he was the proud owner of a bathtub, prided himself on cleanliness and hygiene, there may have been a time in St. Petersburg where he would've skimped on bathing if he felt he was clean enough, but now he could not miss the daily ritual of submerging himself in the luxuriously warm water that his body craved. This new found lease on life hadn't quite extended to germs, poor Dimitri was absolutely clueless on how to avoid germs, and that lack of insightful information became his downfall. Anya and Dimitri were having their weekly dinner with the Dowager Empress, Lily and Vlad. The two men were fetching their coats and hats from the rack as both Anya and Lily bid the empress farewell, Vlad was talking quietly to Dimitri when he sneezed on him. The tiny particles flew from his nostril and mouth, right onto Dimitri's perfectly clean face. He could feel all the particles squirm and wriggle as he reached up a hand to wipe his face clean, before offering his friend a handkerchief. "Thank you my boy" Vlad smiled, bringing the handkerchief to his mouth to hide his coughs. Dimitri honestly felt bad for his friend, he guessed he must have become immune to common colds and flu as he had spent so much time on the streets as a kid, sleeping on cold stone benches, stealing bruised apples and burnt bread, he was honestly surprised that he'd survived this long without contracting some type of illness. "Isn't he such a baby, man up, it's just a cold" Lily sprang to Vlad's side, wrapping her plush velvet coat tightly around her "He catches a small cold and acts like he has a day to live" she lets out a small laugh before pinching his cheek, Dimitry chuckled at the dishevelled state of his friend, he was pretty sure he'd only ever seen Vlad sick once, and he was still running from the government as if he were as young as Dimitri, he guessed it was this new rich lifestyle that had softened Vlad's immune system. "Goodbye Nana" Anya turned towards Dimitry, slinging her arm in his as they turned to the coat rack, he slipped on her shawl before grabbing his hat and steering them out into the brisk Parisian night air. "Woah Dimitry, you'll catch your death out here, you should put on your coat" Dimitry gently kissed Anya's forehead, pulling her tightly against him "I'm fine, actually I feel pretty warm from dinner, better for me to cool off before we get home" Anya gazed into his eyes, it was that look that infuriated him, yet he loved her even more for it, she was challenging him, her eyes were asking "Are you sure? Because if you become sick, I'm not taking care of you" but he grinned back at her in response, his grin told her that his immune system never failed him. As they walked home, Anya tucked into Dimitry's side, the dashing young man would learn his lesson, and it would forever be a house rule for him to wear a coat or vest outside at all times.

Suspicion arose when Anya awoke before her husband, he was always an early riser, waking with the sun, starting the day anew, whilst Anya was the type of person who snuggled into the covers until Dimitri dragged them off of her, or she succeeded in dragging him back into bed with her. Anya groggily opened her eyes, stretching her sore limbs out, only realising that she accidentally hit Dimitri, who was snoring next to her. She sat upright with a giggle, Dimitri barely ever snores. Slightly concerned, she decided to wake the sleeping beauty, gently shaking his arm "Dimitry" she coaxed him gently out of sleep, peppering kisses across his chest exposed through his singlet. Dimitry groaned and stirred in response "Wakey wakey" she continued planting small kisses all over his body until he finally gave in and peeled open his eyes. The whole room span around him as Dimitry attempted to sit upright, pain lanced through his head as Anya eyed him suspiciously, he closed his eyes and cradled his head in his hands. "I don't feel too good" Dimitri's moan sounded congested and deflated, Anya would've laughed at him if she wasn't genuinely concerned. She placed the back of her hand against his forehead, being met with a burning heat, she hissed, pulling her hand back "Dima, you're burning up" Dimitry swayed slightly in his position, his stomach twisted and knotted, he lurched forward off the bed, knocking poor Anya to the floor as he rushed to the bathroom. It was an amazing feat that he had managed to remain upright, and make it to the toilet in time, and when Anya, a little sore from her sudden and unwanted connection with the ground made her way into the bathroom, her heart lurched at the sight of Dimitri's tall frame hunched over the toilet bowl. Anya felt terrible, she wanted to say "I told you so" extremely badly in this very moment, but thankfully her concern overrode her pride and arrogance. She waited until he was finished emptying his stomach of last night's dinner before helping him back over to the bed. Her small frame struggled to support Dimitri's larger frame as he slumped against her weakly, with a huff of accomplishment she managed to lay Dimitri back in bed with the cover's over him. "I'm hot Anya" he moaned she sighed, having just tucked him in and quickly pulled the comforter off of him. "Try to get some sleep, I'll be back with a cold compress" Anya pecked his flushed cheek gently and was meant with a strangled moan.

When Anya returned, a cool glass of water and a cold compress in hand, she pushed aside Dimitri's hair that was stuck to his forehead with sweat, her hand felt scorched as her fingers brushed against his skin. She pushed the compress against his forehead, Dimitri instantly responding to its relief, she handed him the glass of water "Drink up Dima" he swigged its contents, the liquid relieving his scratchy throat. Anya smiled and stroked his arm gently before drawing the curtains and making way to exit, leaving him in peace. "Anya" She sighed and turned around to face the whiny patient. "Yes Dima?" she walked to meet him at the bed, staring down at his pale, slick body "I'm cold" he whined. Anya wished she could slap him, but thought better of it. "No Dima, you're burning up, you need to cool down first" he groaned again opening his eyes to glare at his wife this time "But I fear I'll catch hypothermia, would you really want me to freeze darling?" Anya gritted her teeth to stop the white-hot rage which was slowly bubbling in her stomach lot molten lava, from spewing out of her mouth. "No Dima! When your temperature lowers than you can have a blanket" Anya never in her entire lifetime thought she'd ever see Dimitri, "I'm strong and tough" Dimitri ever do this, but he actually pouted and whined. Anya was shocked, and a little amused by the display happening in front of her and was none the wise to Dimitri's ingenious plan. "Well since you won't get me a blanket, I'll guess you'll have to keep me warm" He grinned and, despite his weakness, still managed to pull Anya onto the bed next to him, and snuggle up to her. His body was emanating extreme heat, which was making Anya sweat, but Dimitri had snuggled up to her, his arm over her waist, and his face buried in the crook of her neck, just how he liked to snuggle. She groaned and tried to escape, but her attempts were futile and only made Dimitry snuggle tighter. "I always get my way" she heard Dimitri whisper smugly. "Who's the brat now" Anya laughed as Dimitri huffed. 

Anya hadn't realised she'd fallen asleep until she was awoken by Dimitri's loud snoring, realising she was free from man flu Dimitri's grasp she sprung up from the bed. Walking over to Dimitri, she carefully felt his forehead, noticing that his temperature had indeed dropped, she made sure to pull the comforter over him, but only half of the way as he had trapped her for his nap. Quietly escaping the room she was met with the shrill noise of the telephone, she rushed across the living room, trying to answer it before it woke Mr. cranky pants. Answering the phone in record time Anya was met with the friendly tone of Lily. "Oh Anya please I need to get out of the house, Vlad is driving me crazy" Anya chuckled at her eccentric friend, she often paid no mind to greetings. "Well I'd love to spend a day out on the town, but I'm stuck babysitting Dimitri, he's sick as well" she heard a sigh on the other side of the phone "Oh poor baby" Anya wanted to cry, Dimitri wasn't deserving of being coddled and pitied at the moment "Vlad probably gave it to him, the least I can do is take care of him, and make sure you have some rest" Anya began to protest, offering that she was fine and could hold her own "Hush darling, this is your first battle with man flu, it's best to have someone there with experience. I'll be right over" The phone line went dead, and Anya hung up, closing her eyes for a second attempting process the situation. She assumed that Lily genuinely adored taking care of sick friends and would never admit it, and that's why she's hightailing it over to Anya and Dimitri's lavish townhouse, never the less, she was actually grateful for the help. 

When Lily let herself into her friends home she was met with Anya serving Dimitri what looked like warm chicken soup, she woke him up with a gentle kiss and offered it to him. Lily smiled and watched the sweet scene play out before her. Anya spooned some soup into Dimitri's mouth and he made a sour face and instantly spit it out, onto poor Anya's dress "I never cared for chicken broth" the pure rage on Anya's face looked as if she were about to dump the whole bowl of soup over Dimitri's head. "I'd love some stroganoff" He batted his eyes sweetly and even pouted at his wife, who was quietly stewing. This was the worst case of man flu Lily had ever encountered, and she'd encountered a lot, she noticed how exhausted Anya looked, her hair was thrown wildly atop her hair, flour-dusted her cheeks and soup-stained her crinkled dress, Lily decided to step in. "Okay honey, I'll make you some stroganoff, Anya, you finish off that chicken broth then take a bath, I'll have tea made for us all in an hour" Anya visibly sagged in relief as Lily donned an apron and steered her young friend to the dining table. "Eat and then bath" she commanded, Anya nodded in return. Lily began making herself at home in their kitchen, grabbing pots and ingredients from left to right, and soon enough the soup was simmering on the stove. Anya was finishing up the remains of the soup when Lily sat across from her at the table "If he's acting like that now, imagine what it'll be like when you have kids" Anya choked on the last of her soup. "I'm kidding" Lily laughed as her friend regain her composure, Anya didn't even want to think about kids, all the responsibilities that the two most irresponsible people on the planet would have to take on. She felt light-headed at the thought of it. Lily grabbed Anya's empty bowl and placed it in the sink with the growing pile of dishes "Now off to clean up child. Go" Anya smiled tiredly "Thanks Lily" Lily shook her head before shooing Anya out of the kitchen with a wooden spoon.

When Anya emerged thoroughly relaxed from her bath, she dressed in a fresh dress and walked into their living room to find Lily serving tea, she smiled gratefully at Lily who pressed a cup into her hand "This one's for Dimitri, I slipped some vodka in it so he'll sleep a little easier" Anya chuckled but happily handed her husband the cup and watched him skull the contents before settling in for another nap. She slowly trudged back into the living room, plonking down in her favourite armchair and curling up with a cup of hot tea that Lily pressed into her hands. Anya eagerly sipped on the warm beverage as Lily took a seat in Dimitri's armchair across from her, she took a small amount of pleasure knowing that if Dimitri ever found out that someone was sitting in his armchair, it would cause him a large amount of distress, he was quite particular about it. "Thank you so much, Lily, without you I probably would've punched Dimitri" Lily chuckled "Don't worry, I don't mind taking care of you guys. I-" Lily trailed off. Anya looked at Lily, wide eyes searching her soul "I feel like if you'd have escaped the siege and lived in Paris, I would've done the same. I feel like I'm making up for lost time here" Anya smiled at her friend "You think of me as family?" Anya quipped, raising her eyebrow, the older woman blushed and hid her face away, taking a sip from her cup, pointedly ignoring the question. "Well I think of you and Vlad as family too you know" Lily smiled at Anya, kind words on her lips, only to be interrupted by a petite sneeze. Anya swiped at her nose, sniffling slightly "Oh sweetie, it's off to be with you, I'd rather you rugged up and resting so you don't become sick" Anya waved off her friend as she began to drag her up from her comfy seat. "I'm fine, I swear" Anya attempted waving Lily off as she determinedly marched them towards the bedroom "And who will look after Dimitri?" Lily smiled at her futile attempts of stubbornness "Don't worry, I'll stay in the guest bedroom overnight, your prince will be looked after, and so will you" Anya sat down on the bed as lily searched for her nightgown, handing it to her before crossing to the door. "Sweet dreams princess"

When Anya awoke the next morning she was wrapped in Dimitri's arm, her head rising and falling to the rhythm of his breathing, noticing the drool that was pooling on Dimitri's nightshirt, she attempted to wipe it off before he could wake up and tease her. "Good morning sleeping beauty" Anya looked up to meet her husband's sparkling blue eyes, they didn't seem as tired as yesterday, in fact, he seemed to look much better. "How long have you been awake she croaked out" Dimitri stroked her hair "A few hours" before Anya could reply she sneezed, Dimitri chuckled as he offered her a handkerchief. "I wanted to apologise for how I acted yesterday, I was mean and obnoxious-" Anya interrupted him "and conceited, and bossy, and incompetent and insufferable" Dimitri bumped her gently "Hey!" she looked at him squarely "I guess I deserve that" Anya smiled and listened to him. "So that is why I sent Lily home this morning, and I promise to wait on you hand and foot all day" Anya snuggled tighter against him, shivering slightly. "I love you Anya" Anya mumbled in return and he chuckled, understanding her muffled reply. "And I intend to fulfil that promise, I will dote on you all day" Anya peered up at him "all day?" Dimitri nodded. Anya's wicked grin sent a shiver down his spine, oh boy was it going to be a long day.


End file.
